Akatsuki's Little Angels
by Rasberrykitten44
Summary: Sayumi, and Sivion. These two twins are the only non-ninja in the whole world. Maybe thats the reason why no one wants them as children. But, when both of them are taken in by the Akatsuki, is this another chance of finding a loving family?


**Akatsuki's Little Angels  
_~Chapter 1~_**

**Akatsuki**

"Everyone, as you may know, we're low on members," Pein announced. Konan sighed.

"Pein, we have 10 available members. How are we low?" Konan asked.

"Because...It's boring around here. We need a child around the place." Everyone gasped.

"Leader-sama! are you fucking crazy?" Hidan yelled.

"Come on Leader-sama, we already have Tobi, un."

"I'm with the blondie," Kisame said.

"We don't need anymore trouble to take of," Kakuzu said. Pein sighed.

"The first person to bring back a **useful **child gets a _whole _year off from missions," Pein said. Everyone fell silent for a few moments.

"A-Are y-you s-serious L-Leader-sama?" Kisame asked. He nodded.

"Yep. I'm being dead serious. Also, that _child _can't just be some homeless child who's mother left her at a picnic. Got it?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"And NO kidnapping. We're already known for kidnapping from so many other fanfictions all over the world," Pein said. Everyone sighed.

"Got it," they all said at the same time. Everyone left the room and did their own thing. Either, look for someone, or go back to their room. Everyone left except for Itachi.

"Itachi-kun? You're not going?" Konan asked.

"Hn..."

"We have no idea what that means, but we consider that as a no," Pein said.

"Hn," he said again. They both sighed.

"Well Itachi, see you later," Pein said. He left the room, followed by Konan. Itachi sat there for a few moments, then stood up, and left the room.

"Pein, is there a certain reason why you did this?" Konan asked.

"Yeah there is," he said.

"And that reason is? I thought you hated children."

"I do. I just did it so they can get out of the place for awhile. I'm sick if seeing them laying around all day."

"Oh that makes sense."

**Sayumi**

"Sayumi," my mom asked.

"Yes mommy?" I responded lifting up my head a little bit.

"Are you tired, or are you not feeling well?" Dad asked.

"I'm just tired from running around and playing with Sivion," I said scooting a little closer to my brother.

"Sivion, are you tired as well?" Dad asked. He nodded alowly and rested his head on my back. My mom placed a large blue blanket over us to keep us warm. I already got comfortable under the soft silk.

"You two can rest. We'll wake you up when it's time to go, okay?" my mom whispered twirling her finger through my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes. I instantly fell asleep.

**Sivion (Sigh-Vee-On)**

I didn't go to sleep instantly. I'm a loyal big brother. We're twins, but I was born first. We're only five minutes apart, but I'm still older. And as an older brother, it was my responsibility to look after my sister. We've been stuck together like this for three months now, right after our older sister was killed on a mission. Dang it, if only I could've been there to help her...this never would've happen. I looked over sayumi's face.

"Hey Sayumi?" i asked shaking her shoulder lightly. She sucked her teeth.

"What is it sivion? Go to sleep. I know that you're tired as well," she mumbled back.

"I just wanted you to know...I love you, and I'll always be there for you." she turned around to face me. She held up her pinky finger.

"Promise?' she whispered. I intertwined my pinky with hers and smiled.

"Sure...that's what big brothers are for anyway, right?" she smiled and nodded. I pulled her into a hug until she fell asleep. even when she was sleeping, I still had her in a tight hug, right until I fell asleep as well.

**Sayumi**

I opened my eyes slowly. I yawned and sat up. I looked around the place. My eyes widend for a second. What happened? Where was my mom, and my dad? I shook Sivion's shoulder roughly.

"What?" he groaned.

"where's mom and dad?" I asked. She sat up quickly. He looked around.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Where are they? They're gone. Everyone;s gone. Mom, dad, grandma, granpa, they're all gone." A small tear form at the corner of my eyes. Sivion stood up.

"Where would they go?" I asked.

"D-Did they leave us here on purpose?" I asked again.

'No...They wouldn't...let that happen to us," he said squeezing his stomach. I could tell he was trying his best not to cry.

"Mommmy!" I called.

"Dad!" Sivion called.

"Mom! Grandma! anybody!" I yelled. I continued yelling. Sivion held my shoulder.

"Sayumi, it's hopeless. They obviosuly wouldn't be gone for that long," he said. He had a point there. I looked down refusing to look up.

"They packed everything..and left us. Not even leaving a note," I said picking a yellow flower. I forgot what this was called. A dandy...Sandy...I scrastched the back of my neck.

"Dandelion," sivion said. I snapped my fingers.

"that's it..." I mumbled blushing feeling a little embarrassed. Sivion grabbed my hand.

"Shall wee get going then?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"G-Go where?" I asked. He looked dead ahead and sighed.

"Go...Anywhere. We can go where ever we want right now," he said. I looked in the direction he was going in and held his hand tightly.

"Well...we should be fine as long as we''re together, right?" I asked. He nodded. I forced a smile on my face. If it was one thing we were used to, it was being left alone. we didn't know why. we weren't ninja, we weren't. We were something else. Well, thats what we've always been told. We cant do any jutsus, but we have other different powers that no one in this world has except for my brother. Thats why we're always tight. So we know no matter who says what about any of us, it may be true, but at least we know that one of us is not the only one. Because that person who suffers the same pain and happiness, is the person who's right next to you.


End file.
